Writers of the Multiverse : MB's Special someone
by M. B. Carver
Summary: As the writers, Guardians and all of Arrendelle make preparations for a party that night, M.B. suddenly receives a visit from an old friend of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Writers of the Multiverse**

 **"M.B's Special someone"**

 **Chapter 1, The Ballroom**

Early that morning in the castle of Arendelle, the entire ballroom was being lined with decorations. The castle staff along with the Multiverse writers and the Guardians were hard at work prepare the castle for a special event that following evening. Today was the first day of summer, most notable the sixth anniversary of Elsa's coronation day in the film. To celebrate the occasion, Lorna, M.B, Slayer16, Elsa and Anna made preparations for a party and had invited all the the town's folk as well as the kingdom's trade partners.

Lorna was walking all throughout the Ballroom with a clipboard in hand, observing everyone working. She walked over to Tooth and her fairies, who were lining the pillars with white silk curtains.

"Make sure you line up the curtains nice and even." Lorna said to Tooth.

"Everything has to look perfect for tonight.

"You heard her, ladies!" Tooth said, zipping up to Baby Tooth and her other fairies.

"We need these curtains nice and even."

The fairies then took hold of more of the white curtains and pulled them over to the next pillar. After crossing it off her checkerboard, Lorna walked along till she came across Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and bunnymund, who were standing behind the katering table.

"Kristoff, how is the catering table coming?" She asked.

"It's going great." Kristoff insisted.

"The bakers just about finished with the cake. Plus me and Sven have whipped up a batch of our famous Flemie stew. Wanna try?"

As he then held out a spoon of his stew, the very stench of it came seeping into her nostrils. The very smell of which was repulsing, causing her to back her head away.

"Uh, no thanks." She insisted, shaking her head.

"Suit yourself, but it's a real crowd pleaser. How about you, Bunny?"

Upon offering some to Bunnymund, the Guardian of Joy leaned back and turned his head away.

"Uh, not thanks, mate." he exclaimed.

"I ate a few carrots a while ago."

Lorna gave a small chuckle before turning toward the main doorway to the ballroom, where she then saw Elsa, Anna, along with their parents king Adgar and and Queen Idun walk in. Though it was Elsa and Anna who came to steal the attention, both of which were wearing their new summer dresses which Lorna had made for them. Anna's being the one which she wore in the film on Elsa's coronation while the snow queen herself was wearing a dark green dress which resembled her regular one. The cape of which was the same color and lined with summer related patterns.

Gazing in awe at the sight of Elsa wearing the dress she made for her, Lorna then walked over to the royal family.

"Wow, Elsa, you look great!" she exclaimed to her.

"Thank you, Lorna." She said, nodding her head in appreciation to the comment.

"It's a wonderful dress."

Suddenly from the high ceiling above, Jack frost flew down and landed before the royal family. He walked up to the snow queen, smirking at how she looked in her new dress.

"I'll say." he commented.

"Man, Elsa, I didn't know you looked so good in green."

Elsa cheeks blushed red as she tilted her head to the side, trying to hide the smile drawn upon her face. Though as she glanced to his attire which consisted of his blue icy hoodie, she noticed he wasn't dressed to fit the summer viv they were trying to make for the party that night.

"Speaking of green." She said, turning to him.

Elsa twirled her hand toward Jack as sending a surge of her magic to Jack's hoodie, turning it green like her dress. Jack of which then glanced up at her, giving her a sly smirk.

"You know this isn't what I'm wearing for the ball tonight," He then said.

"I know." Elsa said, knowing well this wouldn't be the attire for the party tonight.

"But since today's the first day of summer, we should be dressed the part don't you think?"

"Right." Jack said.

King Adgar and queen Idun the turned and walked up to Lorna.

"So how is the decorations coming along, Lorna?" Adgar asked.

"Oh, uh, everything has been going great." She insisted.

"Tooth and Jack are just about done setting up the curtains, Kristoff and Bunnymund have the katering table covered. Bunny will have some of his chocolate eggs for the party tonight."

Anna of which gittered with anticipation.

"Ooohhh!" she squealed.

"I can't wait!

"Slayer16 already has the stereo set up. He's recorded some of the music played during you guy's timeline but we've also got some songs which we wanted play when we dance."

"That's wonderful, lorna." Queen Idun said.

"But what about the courtyard, everyone from Arrendelle will be gathering there for the party?"

"Already covered!" A voice called from behind.

The six then looked back at the doorway, where they saw Knightdragon27 along with North, Sandy and two Yetis walking into the ballroom behind them.

"We've already set up some tables and katerings." Dragon explained.

"Also we've managed to get some to the people to play some of their instruments so that they can have their own dance outside."

"I guess that covers it." Lorna said, looking down at her clipboard.

"All that's left is the photographer and M.B said that he'll covered that."

"Speaking of which, where is M.B.?" Adgar said, as he looked about the ballroom.

"Hold on." Dragon said, before he pulled out his phone from his right pocket of his jeans.

Dragon typed out a text message to M.B and the sent it. Just a second after, his response came up onto his screen.

"Oh, he says he's here in the castle." Dragon said as he looked up to the others.

"He and Ryan are on there way to the ballroom right now."

"That's good." Lorna said.

"Ask him if he was able to get his school to let him borrow one of their cameras. We need him to take photos of tonight's dance."

"Why is it so important that he's taking pictures tonight?" Anna asked, curiously.

"It's just so we can look back at all the fun we're going to have tonight." Lorna insisted.

"Mack will be able to fit it into the scrap book he's making."

"Well that sound's marvelous." Idun insisted.

Though right at that moment as they were talking about M.B., another familiar voice came from the hallway.

"Hey, I'm here!"

The others then looked down the hallway, where they saw M.B, and his droid armor, Ryan walking toward them.

"Ah, M.B." North said holding out his arms.

"There you are. Where you were?"

"Sorry, we're late." M.B said as he walked up to them.

"The memory card on my camera was full so I had to upload them on my computer. Good news is it should be ready for tonight."

Lorna sighed in relief.

"Great." Lorna said, marking it off the checklist.

"I think that's everything. Now we just gotta finish decorating the ballroom and we'll be done."

M.B. nodded his head in anticipation. Though it was soon followed by a glanced to his side as he frowned and bowed his head. An action which didn't go unnoticed by Dragon, who gazed curiously to him.

"Hey, you alright man?" he asked, curiously.

"Huh?" Jack said, gazing up at him.

"You seem kind of down." Dragon pointed out.

"You feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah." M.B. insisted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh… I just had a long night and stuff."

"What happened?" Anna asked, curiously.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Well, okay." Elsa said.

"Why don't you help out Kristoff and Bunnymund at the kettering table?"

"Sure, come on Ryan." M.B. said as he made his way into the ballroom.

As his blue armored mech suit was to follow him, there suddenly cam a blinking sound coming from his right wrist. Ryan stopped and held up his arm as he gazed to the screen which unfolded.

"That's odd." He said, confusingly.

M.B stopped and turned back to him as everyone else did.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm picking up energy fluxes radiating just outside of Arendelle."

Everyone stared anxiously to the mech suit upon hearing the news. The very mention of energy fluxes could mean only one thing... There was another portal opening somewhere in Arendelle. One which was not triggered by the Multiverse writers. Such portals were only used by either the Taraforms or the Imperials.

"Whereabouts?" M.B. asked, curiously as he walked back toward Ryan and the others.

"Over 120 degrees toward the north east just outside Arendelle"

"Terraforms?" Dragon asked.

"I don't think so." Ryan answered, shaking his head no.

"The energy readings I'm picking up match the energy of realitor's. Which means it's either connecting from another universe or from the star wars universe."

"It's probably the Imperials then." M.B. suggested, knowing they were the only ones who had the technology for creating portals other than them.

"They're the only ones who use the same portals as we do."

It was a reasonable assumption to make considering their past visits into the universe of Star Wars. Ever since he and Slayer stole a Star Destroyer from the Kuat shipyard and after that prob droid which managed to sneak in through a one of the Portals which none of the writers open, the Empire has been dead set on invading the frozen Universe. They had already tried a full on assault on the kingdom no even a month ago. Though they managed to hold off that attacking force of AT-ATs, they took one hell of a beating protecting Arrendelle.

Dragon let out a sight.

"Seriously?" He groaned.

"Don't they have better things to do right now?"

"It's the Empire, what do you expect?" M.B asked, curiously.

"I know that." Dragon insisted.

"But I'm really not in the mood to be shot at by stormtroopers and ten story walkers."

Ryan looked down to his virtual screen, to which the waves which spread outward from one another suddenly faded away from view.

"That's odd." he said.

"What is it?" Adgar asked.

"It just stopped." Ryan said, gazing up at everyone.

"Just stopped?" M.B. said, finding it odd that a portal would just end so suddenly.

"That seems oddly quick for the imperials to drop off their men and stuff. How many signatures are you picking up?"

Ryan once more looked at his holo-screen, only to find there were no other signals transmitting.

"None."

Everyone looked at one another, finding it odd for a portal to have opened but for nothing to come of it. In the past few months, every time a portal would open it usually meant either the Taraforms or the Empire were trying to invade. Though Ryan would be able to pick up their signals or energy readings. For one to just open and for nothing to come of it was unheard of. However it still left them in a state of uncertainty. It could very well be a trick by either side in hopes of getting a jump on them.

It wasn't a risk anyone was willing to take.

"I don't like it." M.B. said looking to the others.

"The whole thing smells like a trap."

"And it couldn't be someone from one of the other universes." Lorna insisted.

"No one is allowed entering into another universe without a Multiverse writer."

"No one besides the Empire that is." Dragon insisted.

"We should probably look into this." Ryan suggested as he pressed the button.

"Right." M.B. said.

"We should go check it out and see what's up."

"But what about the party?" Lorna asked, knowing they were far from finished.

"We still have lots more decorations to put up before the party tonight."

Knowing that to be true, M.B. thought for a moment on a quick solution to their problem. If the kingdom was at risk of being attacked by either the imperials or even the Terraforms, chances are dealing with them would take time which they didn't have. By the time they dealt with them, then they would have to rush to get everything done in time. And with the amount of work they had left, there was no way to pull it off.

Though lucky, it didn't take long before a fitting idea of what actions to take came to mind.

"How about this," He said.

"You guys stay here and finish up with the decorating. Me and Ryan will go and checks things out."

"I'll go with you." Jack said, stepping forward.

"No, it's alright, Jack." M.B. insisted.

"We can handle the imperials."

M.B. then turned to Ryan.

"Come on, Ryan." he said.

The two then turned and quickly rushed back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, An old friend**

As M.B. and Ryan took off down the hall to investigate the disturbance, Lorna and everybody else resumed with the party preparations. That was all except for Dragon, who stood and stared down the hallway at M.B. just before he disappeared around the corner. He pondered over his expression he had shown earlier. He looked as if he was upset about something. But what?

"Hey, Dragon!" Lorna called out to him.

"Could you come over here for a second?"

"Uh, yeah," He insisted just before he walked over to Lorna, Elsa, Anna, Jack and the others.

"Hey guys, I'm kind of worried about M.B. He seems kind of..."

"Down?" Jack answered.

"Yeah," Dragon insisted.

"He did seem a bit upset when we brought up the dance." Anna said, looking to Elsa who looked back at her.

"Maybe he hasn't found anyone to go with yet?"

The suggestion did seem to ring a bit of truth in regarding M.B.. He did often mention how he wasn't the most sociable back in the real world. Not to mention he didn't exactly had much relationships with girls. Something which he dad had often pressured him about and what became such a priority to him. So much so that it had often caused M.B. so much frustration whenever he tried getting into a relationship with a girl, only to then find out that she is with someone else.

"Well now that I think about it… yeah that does sound right." Dragon said, looking to everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Well I've known Mack a long time," Dragon explained.

"Thing is he's always wanted to have a girlfriend. But all the times he's tried, no one's ever gave him a chance."

"No one?" Anna asked.

Dragon shook his head.

"Aww, that's sad." Tooth said, hovering beside the King and

Queen.

"Well maybe we could get M.B. a date for tonight." Olaf said, walking into the conversation.

"Hey, yeah." Anna said, snapping her fingers.

"Why don't we find someone M.B. could go to the dance with?"

"But who?" Lorna asked, curiously.

"We all have dates for tonight."

"Unless one of our dates has a friend M.B. could take to the dance?" Dragon suggested.

Lorna thought for a moment. She did have a few friends who would probably like to come to the party. Perhaps one of them could be M.B.'s date?

"Well, I guess I could ask one of my friends." Lorna said.

"Good enough." Dragon said.

"And maybe we could ask around some of the ladies around Arendelle who need a date for the party,"

"Sounds like a plan." Anna said.

"First let's finish up here before we do anything." Elsa insisted.

"Right." Dragon said.

* * *

M.B. and Ryan walked through the woods just outside of Arendelle as they made their way to the origin point of the portal energy. Holding out his hollow map before him, Ryan had marked down the location of where it had opened.

"We're getting close." He said, turning to M.B..

"It should be just beyond that ridge."

M.B. didn't utter a word back and instead was facing the other way, continuing to walk along through the woods.

"M.B.?" Ryan asked

Once more M.B. gave him the cold shoulder. It was by then that Ryan had picked up on the apparent harrowed mood he was in. And he had a very good idea as to why.

"You know, you could always go back."

"I'm fine, Ryan." He stated without looking at the A.I..

"That's not what I meant." Ryan said.

M.B. glanced to Ryan.

"Don't think you can hide it from me, M.B.. I was there last night when you were looking through the photos. Your not fooling me."

He sighed as he turned forward, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to," M.B. stated.

"It's just… ever since we came to Arrendelle we've been given so much work and stuff. I've just been so caught with it. I mean, you know what it was like before we came here."

"Yeah, and your story, Captured managed to pull us out." Ryan stated.

"And we've been making hit after hit with Jack and Elsa." M.B. brought up.

"You don't think you can do the same with…"

"I'm not saying that. It's just…."

M.B then stopped as he sighed, turning his head to the side. He felt so guilt ridden at how selfish he sounded. Getting caught up in the fun and the fame of the stories he made and pushing away the friends he had before he came to join Lorna and the others.

"Just what?" Ryan asked.

The writer shook his head, having little excuse for the actions he commited.

"Nothing." M.B. stated.

"You right. Tomorrow, I'll head back and see if we can make up some ideas for stores."

"That's what I was thinking." Ryan said.

"Come on, we should keep moving. We need to find the Imperials."

"Right." M.B. said as they then continued on through the woods

After what had been a short period of time that they walked on through the woods, they saw nothing out of the ordinary for the most part. The forest seemed untouched with only the usual sounds of birds to accompany it. There were no signs of fallen trees or of any AT-ATs or AT-STs, nor the white armor of Stormtroopers. Not even the large engulfing shadow of a Star Destroyer. Nothing that would signify any Imperial presence.

"Okay, somethings up." M.B said.

"We've been walking for an hour now and there's no sign of the Imperials anywhere."

As Ryan then looked about the forest, he could see M.B's analisis did have a hint to truth to it. Imperial walkers would have indeed left a clear trail for anyone to see.

"See if you patch in to nearby Imperial frequencies."

Ryan pressed several buttons of his wrist controls, switching out his hollow map for a communicator. Though upon searching for any imperial signals, he found that none were being picked up.

"Anything?" M.B. asked.

"Nothing." He said, turning to M.B.

"I'm not picking up any Imperial coms."

M.B. narrowed his head as he thought for a moment. None of it was adding up. The Imperials were unaware that M.B. and Ryan were able to detect them and patch in to their com system. At least as far as they knew. Though luckily, there was another thing they could try.

"Okay, new plan," M.B. declared.

"Fly up and see if you can detect any heat signatures."

Ryan nodded before the bottoms of his steel feet lit up like a rocket about to take off. He then launched into the air and came above the forest. He then gazed down below as he activated his heat signature vision. He then proceeded to look about the forest, finding only small signatures of heat which could be distinguished as either a squirrel or even a bird.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here," He said to himself.

"It doesn't look like-"

Ryan then paused as he then spotted several heat signatures close by in the near distance. Turning to face the general direction, he then enhanced his vision. Upon getting a closer look, he came to see one of them looked to be a person. The five others were… wolves!

Ryan dropped down from the air and landed behind M.B..

"We've got a situation!" He said.

"Imperials?" M.B. asked, curiously.

"No, wolves," Ryan explained pointing in the direction.

"They've cornered someone just ahead."

Right at that moment, they heard the faint barks of wolves in the nearby distance. To follow were the gasps of fear of the supposed victim. The voice of which sounded to be that of a women. M.B. and Ryan glanced in complete and utter shock.

"We gotta move!" He said before he dashed off in the direction of the hollowing.

"Ryan, suit me up!"

Ryan ran after M.B. and upon coming up from behind, he jumped up as the front of his steel armored body. M.B. then jumped before the mech suit the engulfed him and sealed him inside.

From inside of the titanium mech suit, M.B. then gained control. Upon landing on his feet, he then continued on through the woods.

"Ryan, activate weapon systems and switch all lasers to stun," M.B. said.

"Actually, I have something else we can use." Ryan stated.

Small schematics of the suit were brought up on the small screen which showed the way. On the arms of the mech suit, he noticed there were speakers found on opposite sides below the blasters.

"I installed a sound pulse generator in both my arms. I programmed them to play a high pitch sound which only dogs will be able to hear."

"Well that's great." M.B. said sarcastically.

"Now we have a weapon we can only use on wolves. That will certainly come in handy with the Terraforms or the Imperials"

"But it can also create pulses of sound which can send someone flying."

"Well I know what we'll be testing first." M.B. said.

"Um, I recommend we try the first option." Ryan advised.

"If anything goes wrong, I'd rather we no risk the life of a civilian."

M.B. groaned.

"Always gonna ruin the fun, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I don't think fun is the word I would use." Ryan stated.

As they stumbled out into the clearing ahead, the two stopped as they were then met with the sight of peril before them.

"Oh boy," M.B. Said.

Five wolves all surrounded a women, who backed away till her back was up against a rock. All the while they growled and snapped their jaws at her.

"We gotta help her!"

"M.B., now's a good time to use that sound generator." Ryan suggested.

"Right." M.B. said as his see through screen showed the activation of his arms sound generators.

From the outside, M.B.'s arm opened as the side speakers then appeared.

"Activating sound generators." Ryan said.

Down below, the wolves who continued to barking at the women were then wincing as they started backing away. The ears fell back as they heard a loud ringing sound.

"It's working!" Ryan stated.

"Move forward."

M. began walking forward toward the wolves, increasing the volume of the sound he couldn't hear. The wolves continued wincing as they started then started backing away. The noise then became too unbearable to the point they then turned and fled into the woods.

"They're gone." M.B. said.

The sound generators then shut down as his arm then transformed back to its normal state. He then turned to the women, who stared in awe back at them. However upon sight of the women, they were quick to notice she wasn't a random citizen of Arrendelle. She looked to be of African descent and her clothing resembled it as well. Her hair was long and black and she was dressed in a tanned shirt and matching skirt which reached all the way to her ankles.

"Uh, Ryan," M.B. said.

"This woman doesn't look like she's from Arendelle."

"I can tell." Ryan stated.

M.B. stepped up to the women before offering her his hand. The woman stared down at it before she glanced back at him.

"It's alright." M.B. insisted to her.

Hesitantly, she reached up and took hold of his metal plated hand. M.B. then pulled her up, helping her onto her feet. Those as she came to stand up, her legs began to wobbled as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"Wow." M.B. said as he was quick to catch her before she fell.

"Don't worry, I got you."

"We got you." Ryan stated.

M.B. then helped her stand straight as she clung to him. She gazed up to him, staring so bewildered at her supposed savors. Yet the moment to follow, her expression was succeeded by a smile.

And to follow that was something neither of them could have been prepared for. She then spoke.

"Mack."

M.B. and Ryan froze in place as they stared wide eye to the woman. She had just said his name. His real Name.

"Did… did she just say...?"

"It's really you!"

"Ryan, unmask me." M.B. said.

Ryan's armor face rose up off of M.B.'s, revealing his to the strange woman. The women laughed as she then nuzzled against his chest.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

M.B. stepped back from the women, who peered curiously to his sudden and unexpected departure from her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" M.B. asked.

"Mack it's me… Nala."

 **(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review)**


End file.
